


Recuerdos

by NaghiTan



Category: The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveces sentía tanta tristeza, tanta añoranza por su maestro y padre vampiro. Drabble para fandom_insano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Cirque Du Freak no me pertenecen, son de Darren Shan.

 **Recuerdos. [Cirque Du Freak ] Darren+Crepsley. Rating.PG-13 Número de Prompt #3**  
  
  
Aveces sentía tanta tristeza, tanta añoranza por su maestro y padre vampiro, y más cuando pasaba por las cafeterías llenas de calidez y alegría ajena. Con Mr. Crepsley nunca hubo tiempo para descansar, siempre era caminar y aprender. Pero cuando se daba el caso y conseguían un poco de dinero... Darren podía tomar una taza de chocolate... a un era un semi-vampiro y aunque fuera un Vampiro completo, podían comer y beber lo que quisieran.  
  
Odiaba a Steve, porque por culpa de el lo había perdido para siempre...  
  
"Porque hasta la muerte Mr. Crepsley saldría victorioso"

 


End file.
